¿Buscando un papá?
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: La pequeña sobrina de Mimi está empeñada en conseguirse un padre y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. "Cariño, un papá no lo encuentras en el supermercado, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma" "Pero… sí lo encontré" "Mucho gusto, me llamo Yamato Ishida" ¿Quién dice que no encuentras de todo mientras compras? AU. Mimato. Mención Taiora y Takari. Oneshot


La pequeña sobrina de Mimi está empeñada en conseguirse un padre y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. "Cariño, un papá no lo encuentras en el supermercado, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma" "Pero… sí lo encontré" Él sonríe torcidamente y estira su mano, la tomo con renuencia y siento el cálido contacto. "Mucho gusto, me llamo Yamato Ishida" dice con voz varonil. "Ustedes ganan... Yamato, saldré contigo". ¿Quién dice que no encuentras de todo mientras compras?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no es de mi propiedad, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi historia.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Un poco de OoC. Mimato, mención de Takari, Taiora y Kenyako.

* * *

**¿Buscando un papá?**

_Oneshot_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_¡¿Alguien me puede decir cómo terminé en esta situación?!_, pienso enojada y un poco preocupada.

Recorro el supermercado rápidamente, caminando en los pasillos y buscando la cabellera castaña oscura que pertenece a mi sobrina de casi siete años. Ni siquiera me molesto por lo que ha pasado con el carro con la compra, si la pierdo no sé qué haré.

—¿Por qué los niños serán tan parecidos? —pregunto en voz baja.

Sakura Yagami no es exactamente mi sobrina biológica, la familia de su madre, los Yagami, y yo, fuimos vecinos prácticamente toda nuestras vidas, por lo que Hikari, su hermano Taichi y yo siempre nos hemos considerado hermanos. Hikari está ocupada con su trabajo de periodista y me ofrecí a cuidar a su hermosa hija, aunque cualquiera en la familia lo hubiera hecho.

Sakura es completamente hermosa, todo el que la conoce la adora y sus familiares no somos la excepción. Habrán notado que no tiene el apellido de su padre, ¿cierto? En realidad es una historia triste, Daisuke Motomiya fue el gran amigo de infancia de Hikari, fue un gran chico, pero una noche de copas en la universidad los unió de una forma irreparable —no digo que él no estuviera completamente enamorado de Kari, pero no era correspondido de la forma en que quería—, pues bien, casi a los diecinueve años, mi amiga estaba embarazada del hijo de su mejor amigo. Las cosas resultaron extrañas al comienzo y, pese a la insistencia de Daisuke, no se casaron; aproximadamente en el sexto mes del embarazo el padre de Sakura murió en un accidente de camino a un partido de fútbol. Triste, lo sé. Hikari sufrió por la pérdida de su amigo, pero salió adelante por el bien de su hija. Los padres de Daisuke están contentos con su nieta y Jun con su sobrina, por lo que no insistieron más con que compartieran el nombre.

¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! ¡¿Cómo terminé estancada en el pasillo de lácteos buscando a mi sobrina de seis años?!

Recuerdo perfectamente la conversación de hace una hora:

_—__Tía Mimi, ¿cómo es tener un papá? __—__pregunta Sakura con su voz adorable, sus ojitos oscuros mirando los míos. Su expresión de completa inocencia. Me debato con la respuesta. ¡Yo soy chef no psicóloga!_

_—__No es tan distinto como tu tío Taichi, o tus abuelos, sólo que se les dice papá._

_¡Perfecto Mimi! ¡Esa es la respuesta que le debes dar a una niña de seis años!_

_—__¡Oh! __—__exclama asombrada y asiente pensativa__—__. Está bien __—__responde con calma._

_¡¿Eso es todo?! Creo que he mejorado con mis habilidades._

_—__¿Me ayudarías a encontrar un papá? __—__cuestiona después de unos momentos._

_Pensaste muy rápido, Mimi, digo en mis adentros. Suspiro apesadumbrada. La observo detenidamente, sus ojos brillan, pero ocultan una expresión más profunda que decido no buscar._

_Me acerco al mismo sofá que ocupa y acaricio su cabello con ternura. __—__Sakura, cariño, me estás pidiendo algo que no es muy fácil de conseguir y que tu mami debe hacer, no yo __—__digo con el tono más suave que puedo. Aparta su cabeza un poco y me mira a los ojos y siento miedo al distinguir determinación en lo profundo de ellos._

_—__¿Entonces no me ayudarás? __—__inquiere con su labio interior temblando. ¡Desgraciado Taichi Yagami! Me las pagará la próxima vez que lo vea. ¡O mejor le digo a Sora que lo haga! Río internamente._

_—__Claro que quiero ayudarte, pero no ahora __—__pauso un momento meditando mis opciones__—__, ¿qué te parece si vamos al supermercado y compramos golosinas para pasar la tarde viendo películas?_

_Eso fue bajo hasta para ti, Mimi._

_Sus ojitos brillan. __—__¡Quiero un helado de fresa! __—__exclama con emoción._

Así que, heme aquí, ¡buscando a mi sobrina!

—¡Sakura! —le llamo en voz alta. Tendré que avisar a seguridad si no la encuentro en el próximo minuto.

Un pequeño cuerpo se abalanza sobre mí y me deja sin aire por unos segundos.

_¡SAKURA!_

—¿Estás bien? ¡No vuelvas a… —comienzo a decir, pero me interrumpe con entusiasmo:

—¡Lo encontré! —exclama feliz, viéndome a los ojos. Sus orbes oscuros resplandecen como dos diamantes.

—¿Lo encontraste?, ¿a quién? —Me siento perdida con sus palabras y no comprendo en realidad quién es la persona hallada.

—¡A mi nuevo papá! —Extiende sus brazos junto con sus palabras y su expresión triunfal me deja atónita.

_¡Que hiciste ahora Sakura Yagami!_

_Son las consecuencias de ser sobrina de Jun Motomiya_, me recuerdo irritada.

Me inclino a su altura y toco su mejilla. —Cariño, un papá no lo encuentras en el supermercado, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma —razono con ella, aunque sé que será imposible, con los niños se me hace muy difícil.

—Pero… sí lo encontré —dice antes de alejarse repentinamente.

—¡Sakura! —grito en vano.

Respira Mimi, cuenta hasta cinco y ve a por ella.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Pero no llego al cinco, no podría, no con el espécimen de hombre que se acerca tomado de la mano de mi sobrina.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —musito en voz baja. ¡Debería ser ilegal que un hombre así compre en el supermercado como los demás mortales!

_Mimi, no dejes escapar la saliva_. Aunque puede que advertirme no funcione.

Tranquilízate, Mimi. Sólo es un pequeño juego para el hombre. Que tenga la altura perfecta, un cuerpo aceptable, sea rubio y de ojos azules no quiere decir que vaya a ser tu próximo cuñado. No, señor. Sólo se compadeció de la pequeña. Le darás las gracias y se alejará, y mañana reirás con Sora en el almuerzo.

Llegan frente a mí y miro a Sakura subrepticiamente. Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja, mostrando el espacio vacío en su dentadura. Parece entender mi mirada y suelta la mano del rubio.

Él sonríe torcidamente y estira su mano, la tomo con renuencia y siento un escalofrío recorrerme por la calidez de su piel. —Mucho gusto, me llamo Yamato Ishida, ¿supongo que usted es la señora Yagami? —dice con voz varonil.

—En realidad es Mimi Tachikawa, y un gusto conocerle en estas extrañas circunstancias —respondo amigablemente y suelto su mano lamentándome por no poder alargar el contacto.

—¿Entonces no es la madre de la pequeña Sakura? —pregunta señalándola con su índice, una de sus cejas rubias enarcadas.

—En real…

—¡Sí! Ella es mi mami —interrumpe Sakura tan rápido que mi frase queda inconclusa. ¡¿Pero qué?!

Me abstengo de mirar a la pequeña y decido seguirle el juego por ahora.

—Sí, siento las molestias que Sakura le haya causado —me disculpo con una ligera reverencia—, ¿hay alguna forma en que pueda devolverle el favor?

—No se preocupe —ahí va otra sonrisa de lado, ¿se puede ser más guapo?, me ve de pies a cabeza rápidamente y vuelve a dirigir sus ojos color zafiro hacia los míos—. En realidad no es molestia, me gustaría ayudar a Sakura en lo que me pidió —manifiesta con diversión y le guiña un ojo a la niña.

¡No puede ser!

—¡No tiene por qué! —exclamo al ver la acción y comprender el sentido de su frase—. Ya sabe cómo son los niños. Es un pequeño malentendido, podemos olvidar que ocurrió y seguir contentos —completo sin voltear a ver a mi sobrina, no quiero ver su cara de tristeza, pero parece que él sí lo hace.

—Entiendo, cualquier madre reaccionaría de esta forma si un hombre que acaba de conocer mientras hace las compras aceptara el puesto de padre de su hija. Pero, ¿qué le parece si nos conocemos primero? —Dirige su mirada a Sakura y sonríe sinceramente. ¡También tiene que ser bueno con los niños! Debe tener un defecto. —¿Te parece bien que salga con tu madre y que me conozca? Si ella decide que no hay problema conmigo saldremos los tres, ¿estás de acuerdo, _flor de cerezo_(1)?

Ella asiente con ojos brillantes, no es la única a la que este hombre ha ganado.

—Siento no haber esperado su respuesta, Mimi. ¿A usted que le parece? —Sus ojos se quedan enfocados en los míos y trago saliva, espero que con discreción.

¡Es un… ¡Ahora no puedo negarme! Llevo una mano a mis cabellos cobrizos y dejo ir un poco la frustración.

—¡Di que sí, mami! —interviene Sakura—. ¡Sal con Matt!

Dirijo una mirada interrogante al rubio.

—Me pareció que para una pequeña sería más sencillo el apodo —aclara y suspiro abatida, parece que alguien ya se ha ganado a mi sobrina.

—¿No tengo otra opción? —él niega divertido y vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

—Ustedes ganan… —hago una pausa, esperando no arrepentirme después—. Yamato, saldré contigo.

A mi lado, mi sobrina baila de felicidad.

—Será un placer —responde Yamato de manera solemne.

.

Al llegar al apartamento decido enfrentarme a mi sobrina. _¡Qué gran oponente!_ Decido con sarcasmo. Dejo las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y la llamo.

—¿Qué pasa, tía Mimi? —interroga fingiendo inocencia, ocultando sus manos tras su vestido veraniego.

—Me preocupó mucho que desaparecieras de repente, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo. —Su cara se muestra genuinamente culpable y acaricio su cabello con dulzura.

—No lo volveré a hacer, tía.

—Con respecto a Yamato, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —continuo y saco nuestras compras.

—Es que lo vi y pensé que él sería un papá perfecto, tía. Y él dijo que no tenía esposa o hijos. —Suspiro por enésima vez en el día. Nunca tengas una conversación seria con un menor. Nunca.

—¿Y por qué mentiste al decir que yo era tu mamá? —Ésa es una duda que me gustaría resolver, hace mucho que dejé de pensar como una completa niña.

—Pues… este… es que quiero que tú digas que él sí puede ser mi papi, así mi mami dirá que sí —responde titubeante, su pie bailando en el piso—. Dijiste que me ayudarías, tía.

¡No deberían dejar que esté tan cerca de un tío graduado en relaciones internacionales! —Por ahora te seguiré el juego, pero después le diré la verdad —ella sonríe—. Y no creas que te has salvado de esta, tu madre lo sabrá.

Traga saliva y me siento triunfadora después de una dura batalla.

.

Por la noche, Hikari llega agotada al apartamento que compartimos las tres para ahorrar un poco de dinero. _Bueno, para ayudarle a ahorrar un poco de dinero, porque mi familia sí lo tiene_.

—¿Cómo te fue? —cuestiono mientras cambio los canales en el televisor. Ella se sienta a mi lado.

—Estoy cansada. ¿Se durmió temprano? —Hikari pregunta subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro. Yo asiento. —Detesto los ajustes que están haciendo en el periódico.

—Estoy segura que tú estarás bien, confía en mí —le digo dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —murmura tras revisar los mensajes en su teléfono.

—Bien, es bueno poder disfrutar las vacaciones de verano. —Ella cierra los ojos con placer ante la idea, titubeo un poco antes de proseguir—: Con respecto a Sakura… algo ocurrió hoy.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —pregunta observándome con las cejas arqueadas. Sabe cuán difícil es su pequeña.

—Se le ocurrió salir en la búsqueda de un padre —Hikari rompe en carcajadas-. Y ya encontró a un posible candidato. —Se detiene en seco y abre los ojos aturdida.

—¿Tan rápido?, ¿quién es? —interroga con el ceño fruncido.

—Es un hombre que no llegará a los treinta, es guapo, te lo aseguro. Se llama Yamato, lo conocimos en el supermercado, entre el yogurt y la leche —explico y suelto una carcajada, ella se contagia pasados unos segundos.

—Necesitaba esto —dice cuando nos hemos recuperado.

—Lo sé, yo también. ¿No te molesta? —cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

—¿Molestarme? —se señala con una sonrisa divertida—. No, pero hablaré con ella.

—Hay algo más —agrego con un suspiro dramático—, aparentemente _yo_ soy su madre.

Esta vez sus carcajadas son inmensas.

* * *

—_Sal con él, Mimi, si te parece agradable y crees que sea para mí, le dices la verdad y lo conozco. O puede que te enamores y se casen_ —repito bajo mi aliento mientras espero a Sora en la cafetería. Sakura pasará un día de compras con su tía Jun mientras Hikari trabaja horas extras por el cambio de director del periódico.

La campana de la puerta suena y veo la cabeza pelirroja de mi amiga de la infancia y esposa de Taichi. Me busca desde la entrada y alzo mi mano para que me reconozca, sonríe y se acerca.

—Siento la tardanza, una de las modelos para la pasarela del próximo sábado tuvo un percance con la ropa y sólo yo era capaz de solucionarlo —se disculpa, besa mi mejilla y toma asiento—. ¿Ya ordenaste?

Niego en el momento en que un mesero se acerca a la mesa y le entrega un menú.

—No hay problema, siempre ocurrirán situaciones en el trabajo, por lo menos ninguna de las tuyas incluye incendios o puntadas en los dedos. —Ambas reímos.

—¿Cómo va todo? Hace más de una semana que no hablamos, ¿algo interesante que contar? —pregunta después de que el mesero recibe nuestras órdenes.

—Disfruto de mis vacaciones de la escuela, como todos los años, algo ocurrió ayer, pero te digo después, mejor dime cómo van las cosas con Taichi, ¿aún no se lo has dicho?, ¿no lo ha notado? —Sora ríe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que Tai puede ser muy despistado para algunas cosas —asiento lacónicamente—. Planeo decirle el viernes durante la cena, no creo que pueda retrasarlo más tiempo, en un mes comenzará a hacerse evidente —calla cuando llega el mesero—. Disfruto de los últimos momentos de paz, estará eufórico con la notica, ya sabes cómo es con Sakura, pero sé que su faceta de sobreprotector será extrema.

—Es una lástima que no asista al desfile del sábado —comento con gracia.

—Ni me recuerdes eso, es capaz de enviar a alguien más en su lugar con tal de no separarse de mí —suspira levemente—. Pero, basta, me da curiosidad saber que pasó ayer, tengo entendido que tú cuidarías a Sakura.

—Eso me recuerda que está aprendiendo mucho de tu esposo —señalo gravemente—. En fin, se le ocurrió que hagamos de cupido para su madre, pero que yo "pruebe el producto".

—¿Probar el producto? —Su voz suena extrañada.

Estoy a punto de contarle los sucesos del día anterior cuando reconozco la cabeza rubia que entra por la puerta. El dueño parece sentir la mirada y voltea, al verme me sonríe y me señala al rubio que le acompaña. El otro ríe.

—Aquél que viene a saludarme —expreso al ver que se acercan donde nosotras. Sora se vuelve y sonríe.

—Es una coincidencia que nos veamos dos días seguidos —dice Yamato en mi dirección, le sonrío por la ironía.

—Así parece, ¿cómo estás? Me parece que no se conocen —digo señalando a mi amiga—. Sora, él es Yamato Ishida, Yamato, ella es…

—¿Sora Takenouchi? —pregunta él reconociéndola, asiente en su dirección—. Un gusto.

—En realidad es Sora Yagami, pero mucho gusto conocerle.

Yamato se mueve un poco y el joven a su lado toma un paso hacia adelante. —Él es mi hermano, Takeru Takaishi. Ellas son Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Yagami.

—Hola a las dos, tengo una amiga que es fan suya, Sora. Podré atormentarla con ello —los cuatro reímos—. Y he escuchado de ti, Mimi —completa con una sonrisa.

Me quedo anonadada.

—Sólo me acerqué a saludarte, Mimi y espero que no se te olvide nuestra reunión —interviene Yamato, asiente hacia las dos—. Les dejo que disfruten su comida. Vamos, Takeru.

Cuando están del otro lado del local Sora comenta: —Así que ese es tu prospecto.

Le dirijo una mirada envenenada.

* * *

—Así que das clases en una escuela de cocina, debes ser muy talentosa para poder hacerlo —comenta Yamato el viernes por la tarde en el almuerzo.

En realidad es muy agradable, la plática con él fluye de manera natural, es interesante pero tiene su carácter. La forma en que trató a la mesera que me despreció lo demostró.

—Se hace lo que se puede, ¿tú a que te dedicas?

—Soy profesor e investigador de astrofísica en la universidad —responde jovial. Además de guapo, listo. ¿Alguna otra cualidad que agregar? Ah, sí, sobreprotector con su hermano.

—Realmente me sorprendes, no creería que haces un trabajo como ese, ¿es por ello que también tienes parte de las vacaciones libre?

—Así es, y no me ofende que lo creas, en mis años de juventud pretendía ser cantante famoso.

—¿Qué pasó con eso?

—Esa no era mi pasión y me hubiera mantenido demasiado apartado de mi familia.

—Te entiendo, yo quería ser modelo y actriz, pero no era lo mío. Y la misma razón no me permitió encaminarme a ello —respondo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Lo dices por Sakura? —pregunta preocupado.

—¡Oh, no! —En una buena me has metido, niña—. En realidad amo la cocina, pero siempre he tenido un apego por la familia.

—¿Y con quién está ella?

—Con mi hermana Hikari —comunico alegremente.

—¿Creí que eras hija única? —Su rostro muestra confusión y me encojo de hombros antes de responder.

—Lo soy, en realidad es una historia larga, pero crecí con los Yagami y los considero mi familia.

—¿Así conociste al padre de Sakura? —Aprieto la servilleta de tela en mi regazo.

—Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar, pero podemos decir que sí, así conocí al padre de Sakura.

—No creo que entienda, pero no tocaré el tema. Háblame más de ti, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?

Y el tiempo pasa volando a su lado.

Es alguien perfecto para Hikari, sería un pecado no presentárselo.

El problema es que a mí empieza a gustarme.

* * *

—¡Voy a ser padre, Mimi! —Me recibe Taichi en la reunión familiar del domingo. Después de un giro conmigo entre sus brazos, en el que los dos reímos, me regresa al suelo.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! —digo con sinceridad y le doy un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Ay! —exclama, las ventajas de cargar ollas pesadas es la fuerza en los brazos—. ¿Qué ocurre? —dice poniendo una mano en el lugar afectado.

Llevo las manos a mi cintura, entre mi pantalón y mi blusa. —Es por enseñarle malas conductas a tu sobrina, ¡haré lo mismo con tu bebé!

Él ríe escandalosamente, atrayendo las miradas de los demás.

—¿Sora te contó, cierto? —Tai asiente y sus ojos chocolate brillan divertidos.

Yuuko Yagami se acerca a nosotros y reprime una sonrisa, lo sé porque presiona sus labios con fuerza.

—Todos lo sabemos, Mimi. Sólo que a nosotros nos lo contó Sakura —admite consoladora. Elevo los ojos al cielo y me contengo de jurar en voz alta.

—Mejor aprovechemos a comer, que en un mes han ocurrido muchas cosas. Tu primo Koushiro sale con una joven.

¡Hasta él sale con alguien! Debo conseguirme un novio.

_Lástima que el que quiero no esté disponible_.

* * *

—Pensé que te agradaría la obra —comenta Yamato al salir del teatro. Su traje no me deja sentir su piel, pero sólo con tener mi brazo apoyado al suyo tengo la sensación cálida de su piel. Es la cuarta vez que hemos salido en dos semanas.

—Me pareció algo dramática, pero es justo el romance que me gusta, no es algo que cualquiera acepte de mí, gracias por traerme —explico y observo el cielo con anhelo.

¿A quién no podrías gustarle, Yamato? Hago una exhalación.

—¿Alguna vez te gustaría ver las estrellas? —pregunta el hombre a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le miro esperando que continúe, sus ojos tienen una especie de brillo que los hace atrayentes—. Aquí en la ciudad es muy difícil apreciar los astros, pero un telescopio hace posible observar aquello que está lejos de nosotros.

—Debe ser maravilloso poder verlo, tienes mucha suerte —comento al llegar a su auto. Él abre la puerta y la sostiene para mí.

—Sí —suspira—. Alguna vez puedo llevarte a un lugar donde tú también seas capaz de apreciarlo.

Cierra la puerta y da la vuelta a su Lexus plateado, para subir al lado del conductor.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —pregunto antes de que encienda el motor.

—No es como si fuera muy difícil para mí, pero sí —responde mirándome fijamente.

—Además de mi familia, nadie nunca hace cosas tan especiales por mí. Gracias, Yamato —replico con emoción contenida. Él acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad.

—Ni lo menciones —dice antes de arrancar y en voz baja apenas escucho—: Comienzo a creer que haría cualquier cosa por ti…

Al llegar al edificio se despide de mí, no sin antes decirme: —Me saludas a Sakura.

La realidad golpea fuertemente.

* * *

—Creo que deberías conocerlo, Hikari —le digo a mi amiga dos días después, ella me observa, supongo que verá lo que me cuesta decirlo—. Podrías aprovechar que el sábado saldremos al parque junto con Sakura. Así te lo presento y aclaramos todo. Es un buen hombre, Kari, te lo aseguro.

Sakura alza la cabeza al escuchar mis palabras. Deja el dibujo que está haciendo en el suelo. —¿Saldremos con Matt el sábado, tía Mimi? —pregunta entusiasmada, le sonrío alegre y asiento—. ¡Genial! ¡Podré enseñarle que ya puedo ponerme en puntas!

—Amor, puedes lastimarte si no usas el calzado indicado —le recuerda Hikari—. Pero podrías hacerle un dibujo donde estés haciéndolo —completa con una sonrisa. Sakura se levanta y abraza a su madre, para después regresar al sitio en el que estaba sentada.

—No creo poder este sábado, Mimi —expresa consternada—. Los tres estarán bien, trataré que la próxima vez pueda estar ahí. Si dices que es agradable, soportarás más momentos con él.

¡Claro que soportaré todo el tiempo con él! Pero me pesa recordar que es para ti, se decepcionará al saber que le mentí.

—No hay problema, Kari.

* * *

—Me gusta mucho tu dibujo, cerezo. Lo tendré en un lugar especial en mi departamento —manifiesta Yamato observando la hoja de papel y sonriéndole a Sakura.

—¡Muchas gracias! —responde ella. Observa los alrededores del parque y toma las manos de ambos, caminamos unos momentos de esa forma hasta que Yamato nos invita un helado.

Nos sentamos en una banca y vemos a los niños jugar en bicicleta. —Creo que esos dos son hermanos —le dice Yamato cuando pregunta por dos niños parecidos que juegan a atraparse. Yo me dedico a observar y escuchar la interacción entre ellos.

—Me gustaría poder tener un hermano, ¿tú tienes hermanos, Matt? —Sakura y su curiosidad.

—Sí, tengo un hermano menor, se llama Takeru, es escritor. ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? —Sakura asiente—. Pero no le digas a nadie.

—¡No le diré a nadie! —exclama Sakura con la cabeza en alto.

—Él escribe con otro nombre, escribió el libro llamado Digimon —dice Yamato en voz baja. Sakura abre los ojos emocionada, yo no lo hago porque ya sé la información, el libro del que habla es uno de los favoritos entre los niños sobre criaturas digitales. Es bastante bueno y entretenido. —¿Quieres conocer a mi hermano?

—¡Sí! —dice Sakura alargando la i.

—La próxima vez que hable con él le diré que quieres hacerlo —promete Yamato y ella lo abraza con fuerza.

Al ver el gesto, el limón de mi helado me sabe amargo.

* * *

Me acuesto en las sábanas verdes de mi cama y estiro los brazos. —Estos jóvenes, regresan del pequeño receso escolar y de lo único que parecen estar interesados es en los posibles novios que conocieron —digo en voz alta. Me doy un masaje en la cabeza lentamente hasta que escucho el inconfundible tono de mi teléfono que indica un mensaje.

_"¿Estás libre ésta tarde? Aprovechando el regreso a las clases quiero llevarte al campus para que puedas ver lo que te prometí. Yamato"_

Me siento en la cama rápidamente al leer el mensaje. Las 17:29. Tengo que revisar los menús que elaboraron los chicos hoy, pero me interesa más la otra idea. Empiezo a escribir mi respuesta. Alabada sea mi madre por querer pasar un rato con su casi nieta.

_"Sí, estoy libre. ¿Dónde nos vemos y a qué hora?"_

Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a retirar mi uniforme, voy a mi armario y escojo unos pantalones negros y una blusa rosa. Antes de entrar a bañarme escucho que recibí mi respuesta.

_"Yo paso por ti como en media hora. No es necesario que te arregles mucho. Para mí siempre te ves hermosa"_

Suspiro y me observo en el espejo del baño. Mis ojos color miel están brillantes, tengo una sonrisa alegre en mi cara.

Creo que me estoy enamorando de Yamato Ishida.

Mi semblante cambia.

_El hombre que mi sobrina quiere como padre_.

* * *

Llegamos al edificio de física de la universidad y Yamato saluda a un joven.

—¿Ya te vas Iori? —pregunta con seriedad. Vaya que es cierto eso de que se muestra así en público.

—Sí, iré a mis clases de kendo —responde el chico con cara de niño. Asiente en dirección a ambos y seguimos avanzando hasta el sitio al que se supone Yamato nos lleva.

—Se ve un poco joven para estar aquí —le comento con extrañeza.

—No es tan joven, tendrá unos dos o tres años menos que tú —su comentario me sorprende—. Él es abogado, es muy listo, por lo que lo encontramos aquí muy seguido.

—¿Es abogado? —Yamato ríe al ver mi cara. Probablemente me veo divertida con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí, nos apoya en los asuntos legales de las investigaciones. Pero yo no te traje a hablar de él, ya casi llegamos.

Avanzamos unos pasillos más hasta que llegamos a una sala con un gran telescopio, como esos que ves en la televisión. Lo miro asombrada.

—Vamos. —Y toma mi mano.

Literalmente, Yamato me hace ver las estrellas.

* * *

—Estamos en casa —enuncia Yamato y apaga el motor de su auto. Yo sigo ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

—De nuevo, gracias —digo con voz entrecortada. Él me observa con una sonrisa y toma mi mano. La acaricia suavemente.

—No me lo agradezcas. Yo estoy contento de pasar más tiempo contigo —me dice en voz baja y me sonríe. En sus palabras se esconde una emoción—. ¿Puedo hacer algo que he querido desde hace un tiempo? —pregunta mirándome a los ojos. Yo asiento, porque no confío en mi voz.

Él se inclina y acerca su cara a la mía, cierro los ojos automáticamente y sus labios están sobre los míos. Se mueven con una caricia lenta, sin rudeza, pero con pasión; sus labios me transmiten más de lo que nadie haya podido hacerlo, muerde mi labio inferior de manera suave y dejo escapar un gemido. Su mano izquierda acaricia mi cuello, pero no sé cuándo llegó ahí. Me sumerjo en la sensación que su boca me produce y dejo de pensar por unos momentos.

Se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos. En algún momento llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y los despeine.

—Me tienes loco, Mimi Tachikawa. —Sonrío haciéndole entender que experimento lo mismo.

Cierra sus ojos y besa mi frente. Se aleja un poco y su ceño se frunce suavemente. Yo lo recuerdo entonces.

—Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar —decimos al mismo tiempo.

—Tú primero —me invita. Niego.

—No creo que sea el momento indicado, ¿qué quieres decirme?

—Yo creo que tampoco esta noche es indicada para lo que tengo que decirte —responde y acaricia mi mejilla.

Me preparo para abrir la puerta y, en un impulso, me inclino y beso rápidamente sus labios.

—Nos vemos.

—Duerme bien, Mimi.

Al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación suspiro.

A mis casi veintisiete años ningún hombre me ha hecho sentir lo que él. —Y no está bien que lo haga —me recuerdo en un murmullo.

* * *

La mañana del sábado me levanto con ánimos renovados. Entro a la cocina y veo a Hikari sirviéndole arroz y sopa de miso(2) a Sakura. Levanta la vista y me da buenos días, para proceder a servirme desayuno a mí también.

—¿Tienes algún plan hoy? —le pregunto y sus ojos rojizos se enfocan en mí.

—Pensaba ir con Sakura a cortarnos el cabello, ¿y tú? —cuestiona llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca.

Tomo un poco de té y le cuento mis planes: —Pensaba hablar con Yamato y que nos viéramos en el centro comercial los cuatro. —Ella abre los ojos asombrada. Sakura empieza a toser y alza las manos en señal de alegría.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta con duda en los ojos, se dirige a su hija—, Sakura, cariño, ahora que terminaste ve a cepillar tus dientes.

Espero a que la cabellera oscura salga y respondo: —Claro, hoy puede ser una prueba para ver si se agradan y después le decimos la verdad, él cree que tú eres tía de Sakura, por lo que no estará extrañado con el parecido.

Hikari me analiza detenidamente y agita su cabeza, provocando que sus cabellos castaños se muevan. —Creo que él te gusta, Mimi. No habría ningún problema conmigo, te lo aseguro —me dice mi amiga y un sentimiento de alegría surge, pero lo dejo pasar.

—A cualquier mujer le gustaría Yamato, pero creo que él es bueno para Sakura. Más tarde puedo conocer a alguien. Quiero que ella sea feliz.

—Tú también puedes ser feliz, Mimi. Necesitas preocuparte más por ti, yo estoy bien, Sakura lo está. Es cierto, le hace falta un verdadero padre, pero yo no podría estar con alguien sabiendo que tú estás en el medio. —Su tono de voz es sincero y me hace sentir bien por dejarle el camino libre.

—¡Claro que me preocupo por mí! —me dirige una mirada escéptica—. Cuando mi familia no está de por medio. De todas formas, no tengo problema en que él sea para ti, te lo mereces. —Y sonrío para confirmar mis palabras.

Ella suspira y lo piensa un momento.

—Está bien, puedes llamarle —acepta renuentemente.

Muestro un entusiasmo que sé no tengo.

.

—¿Yamato? —pregunto en el teléfono.

—No, lo siento, soy Takeru, él está en la regadera, eres Mimi, ¿no es así? —aclara una voz alegre.

—Hola Takeru, me agrada escuchar tu voz, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, preparando la continuación de mi anterior libro y lidiando con la redacción de una joven de secundaria —me extraña el comentario.

—¿Das clases? —repito mientras me pinto una uña del pie.

—Oh, no. ¿Yamato no te comentó que también soy editor? —pausa un momento—. Supongo que no. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—He llegado cansada estos días, gracias por preguntar. —A lo lejos se escucha la voz de Yamato preguntando con quién habla y Takeru respondiendo mi nombre.

—Bueno Mimi, parece que ya te rescató tu príncipe —me sonrojo y él ríe como si lo supiera—. Nos vemos.

—Hola Mimi, ¿qué tal? —pregunta mi rubio. Esperen, ¿mi rubio? Debo de apurar las cosas.

—Bien, te llamaba para preguntar si querrías pasar este sábado con nosotras, si no tienes planes, claro —agrego lo último rápidamente. Él ríe del otro lado.

—Justo te iba a llamar más tarde, ya escuchaste que Takeru está aquí y Sakura quería conocerlo, y sí, estoy libre, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Pasaremos el día en el centro comercial, ¿crees que a Takeru le gustaría venir?

—Estoy seguro que sí, ¿a qué hora nos veremos allí?

—Al mediodía, en la entrada cerca de la tienda de mascotas.

—Muy bien, hasta entonces.

—Sí, nos vemos. —Y colgamos.

—¡Sakura! —grito—. ¡Conocerás a Takeru!

En la habitación de al lado se escucha un grito de alegría.

.

El centro comercial es un espacio enorme, y su entretenimiento va de niños a ancianos, está lleno de tiendas, restaurantes, un cine, una pista de hielo, salas de juegos, boliche, y para qué continuar, ni siquiera sé la extensión del terreno pero es un lugar grande. Hikari y yo llevamos de la mano a Sakura, a la que le sudan las manos por conocer a su escritor favorito. A la distancia veo a dos figuras de cabeza rubia y una de mis acompañantes también lo hace, porque se suelta de nosotras y abraza a su amigo Matt.

Hikari y yo sonreímos antes de acercarnos al trío.

—¿Él es? —pregunta Sakura tímidamente y Yamato asiente. Mi sobrina se aparta de él y lentamente se acerca al rubio menor. Levanta su pequeña manito y se presenta a Takeru, que sonríe ante el gesto—. Hola, me llamó Sakura Yagami, en tres meses cumplo siete años. —Hace una pausa y susurra—: Soy tu fan.

Los cuatro adultos contenemos una risa. Takeru extiende su mano y toma la de ella.

—Un gusto conocerla señorita, soy Takeru Takaishi… —se arrodilla a su altura—, y es un placer que seas mi fan. ¿Te gustaría darme un abrazo?

Sakura se abalanza sobre él. Después de hacerlo toma su mano izquierda y no se separa de él.

—¿Y quién es tu acompañante, Mimi? —pregunta Takeru.

—Lo siento, olvidé hacer las presentaciones —me volteo hacia la castaña a mi lado—. Hikari, ellos son Yamato Ishida y, como escuchaste, el Takeru Takaishi —digo resaltando la palabra _el_, Hikaria sonríe—. Yamato, Takeru, ella es Hikari Yagami, mi casi hermana—. Ambos farfullan "un gusto"' y trato de adivinar la reacción de Yamato, pero no logro hacerlo.

—¿Y qué quieren hacer primero? —pregunta Yamato después de un silencio y un intercambio de miradas con su hermano.

Sakura exclama: —¡Patinaje sobre hielo!

Todos reímos, pero pierdo el color de mi cara al reparar en lo que dijo. ¡Soy muy mala patinando sobre hielo!

Yamato parece notarlo y me pregunta con la mirada si estoy bien. Hikari deja de reír.

—No te preocupes, Mimi, yo me encargo de Sakura y como aparentemente no se soltará de Takeru, te dejaré en manos de Yamato, ¿qué les parece?

No sé si agradecerle a Hikari o fruncir el ceño. ¡No se supone que yo pase tiempo a solas con él! Yamato le sonríe a Hikari y Takeru niega divertido.

.

Media hora después Yamato y yo reímos ante la caída que provoqué y a lo lejos escuchamos la risa de Sakura con Takeru y Hikari.

Por lo menos ella lo está pasando bien.

—¿No aprendiste a andar en patines cuando niña? —pregunta Yamato al ponernos de pie, toma mi mano y me guía alrededor de la pista lentamente.

—Digamos que anduve en patines, pero no fui muy buena. Mis padres, con lo sobreprotectores que son, estuvieron muy contentos de que no siguiera con la actividad, pero mi madre estuvo un poco decepcionada cuando mi maestra de ballet le dijo que no era muy buena. Ahí otra razón para no ser modelo —termino con una mueca.

Él suelta una carcajada.

—Me alegro que no seas modelo, no me hubiera conformado con verte en la pantalla. Quizá habría seguido la carrera musical si así fuera.

—Y nos habríamos encontrado en una alfombra roja, en vez del supermercado.

—Creo que prefiero el anonimato.

Es mi turno de reír.

—¿Se ve feliz, no es así? —cuestiona observando a mi sobrina que da vueltas en los brazos de Takeru.

—Así es —respondo tras un suspiro—. Me fascina verla contenta.

—Me alegra escucharlo —aparta la mirada—. Escucha, Mimi, todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente —me trae a la realidad con su seriedad.

—Lo sé —digo lentamente—. Pero creo que con la presencia de ellos no se podrá tener.

—Sí —revuelve su cabello, en un gesto que he identificado como nervios—. Y no podrá ser la próxima semana tampoco, porque mi equipo y yo iremos a Londres, no es algo que deba hablarse por teléfono.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? —pregunto con tristeza.

—Una semana y media, dos a lo mucho, pero regresando quiero hablar contigo.

.

Por la noche, después de que Sakura se acueste agotada, Hikari y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, las dos estamos concentradas en nuestros pensamientos, ninguna repara en la película que proyectan.

Rompo el silencio: —¿Qué te pareció? —pregunto con curiosidad, temiendo su respuesta.

—Es muy agradable y se ve que el cariño con Sakura es sincero, además es guapo. —Suspira. Sus palabras me pesan.

—Te dije que Yamato sería así. —Hikari se acomoda en su lugar.

—Eh, sí.

—Cuando regrese de su viaje, le diré la verdad —le digo en voz baja, Hikari me mira preocupada, antes de que agregue algo continúo—. Ya lo decidí, Kari, buenas noches.

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas pasan de forma monótona, Yamato y yo nos mandamos mensajes e incluso me muestra imágenes de los recuerdos que nos traerá a Sakura y a mí. Sin saber lo que me provocan.

He salido con Sora a comprar ropa para ella y el bebé, porque no quiere andar con diseños propios, por lo menos me ayuda a distraerme.

Hikari ha pasado gran parte de las tardes ocupada, en las que lleva a Sakura consigo, por lo que tengo el apartamento para mí sola gran parte del tiempo. Mis padres incluso han empeorado mi humor al insinuar que la familia debería agrandarse, en la escuela de cocina los alumnos se preparan para un festival culinario relacionado al otoño y pues, todo es normal.

Veo el calendario mientras tomo una soda en le mesa de la cocina.

—Mañana regresarás, Yamato —doy un suspiro—. Es tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

Cómo desearía que no se tuviera que hacer.

* * *

Cierro la puerta del apartamento y me encuentro a Takeru y Hikari platicando en el sofá, con tazas humeantes en la mesa. Al parecer mi llegada interrumpió su conversación, pero me saludan de todas formas.

—¿Cómo estás, Mimi? —pregunta Takeru amigablemente. Hikari observa el contenido de su taza.

—Esperando las vacaciones de invierno. —Él ríe ante mi respuesta.

—Yamato está con Sakura en su habitación, él le ayuda con una tarea de matemáticas —me dice Hikari sin verme a los ojos.

—Iré a saludarlo, los dejo para que platiquen.

Paso a la cocina un momento y veo que Hikari me ha seguido. Me abraza y dice en mi oído: —Hay algo que debo contarte.

—¿Es muy urgente? —interrogo preocupada.

—No es muy urgente, pero sí muy importante, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás —me pregunta con ojos brillantes.

—Nunca me enojaré contigo y no debes preocuparte, cualquier cosa que sea no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

—En realidad es muy bueno, pero puede que al principio estés desconcertada —aclara con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, hablaremos cuando se hayan retirado.

Ella asiente y regresa a la sala.

.

Antes de llegar a mi habitación paso frente a la de Sakura y los escucho hablar.

—Gracias, Matt, mi mamá y tía Mimi no son tan buenas como tú en las matemáticas — dice Sakura y me desconcierto.

_¿Tía Mimi?_

Él ríe. ¡¿Ríe?! —Bueno, yo veo muchas matemáticas, cerezo —responde alegre.

—Matt —comienza Sakura con voz alegre—, ¿sí funcionó? Mi tía Mimi y tú son novios.

La conversación está avanzando de forma interesante, me imagino a Yamato revolviendo sus cabellos. —Todavía no, porque no le he dicho la verdad, pero pronto, cerezo —responde unos instantes después.

—Mi mami y yo queremos que ella también sea feliz, y desde que te encontré tía Mimi sonríe más y hasta baila cuando prepara comida.

—Yo también soy muy feliz, cerezo, y también quiero que ella lo sea. Pero tú no te preocupes, no quiero dañarla y pienso decirle toda la verdad. Yo la quiero, cerezo.

Me percato que las lágrimas corren por mi rostro y llevo una mano a mi boca para no hacer ruido.

—Tenías razón, Matt —dice Sakura—. Takeru era para mi mami, y él me dijo que estaría feliz de ser mi papi.

—Te lo dije, cerezo, y yo espero ser tu tío por ambas partes. Pero mira la hora, ¿crees que tu tía haya llegado? —La pregunta me alarma y antes de que pueda alejarme la puerta se abre.

Los rostros preocupados de Yamato y Sakura me reciben.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Takeru que los lleve a cenar y yo invito? —sugiere Yamato después de unos momentos. Sakura asiente y antes de irse me abraza pidiendo perdón.

Pasados unos minutos, a lo lejos se escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste? ¿Todo? —pregunta tragando saliva. Yo asiento, él lleva una mano a su cabeza y la otra se acerca a mí, pero se detiene antes de hacerlo—. Puedo explicarte.

—Quiero oír lo que tienes que decir —digo con voz entrecortada.

Ver que trata de explicarse le hará sufrir un poco. Yo también le ocultaba algo, de todas formas, pero no tanto como él.

¿A quién engaño?

¡Él me quiere y podemos estar juntos!

Me dirijo a la sala y él me sigue.

.

Después de servirnos té y pasar unos momentos en silencio, él trata de comenzar.

—Quiero que sepas que no estábamos jugando contigo, Mimi, nunca ha sido un juego —me mira y asiento, indicándole que puede continuar, él suspira aliviado—. Ese día en el supermercado compraba sopa instantánea cuando Sakura se acercó a mí, yo la vi extrañado porque no tenía compañía y me preocupé por sus padres, pero ella sonreía enormemente, así que pensé que no ocurría nada y le pregunté por qué una niña tan encantadora estaba sola y su sonrisa creció más —ambos sonreímos—. Ella me dijo que su mami y ella querían devolverle todo a su tía Mimi, que estaba dedicada a ellas, y que le buscaban un novio, que yo parecía perfecto para ti, yo la miré escéptico y no quise decepcionarla tan pronto, así que le dije que le acompañaría, pero que no podía prometerle nada. Después me dijo de un plan que funcionaría para que aceptaras y, aunque no me pareció correcto, no quise destruir sus ilusiones —Yamato revuelve su cabello—. Pero cuando te vi a lo lejos, supe que tú eras la indicada para mí y desde ese momento estuve perdido. Lo que dije es cierto, te quiero Mimi —termina mirándome intensamente con sus ojos azules.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu hermano y Hikari?

—De alguna forma habrá robado mi número de tu teléfono y se lo dio a Hikari, y ella me pidió disculpas por la travesura de su hija y al escucharla me pareció que mi hermano y ella necesitaban conocerse. Sakura me dijo su anhelo de tener un papá, le dije que no se ilusionara mucho, pero que mi hermano podría ser perfecto para las dos. Se conocieron ese día en el centro comercial y empezaron a salir, los tres y a veces ellos dos solos. Mi hermano dijo que se enamoró a primera vista de las dos y que Hikari siente lo mismo por él.

Sonrío feliz. —Pero a los cuatro les preocupaba lo que pasaría cuando me dijeran la verdad —concluyo yo. Yamato asiente.

—¿Me perdonas, Mimi?, haré cualquier cosa, pero déjame decirte que no pararé de insistir hasta que aceptes ser mi novia y en un futuro mi esposa.

Retengo el aire, y tras unos segundos de suspenso enredo mis brazos a su alrededor.

—No tengo qué perdonarte, Yamato. Supuestamente yo también guardaba un secreto, y estoy muy feliz por nuestros hermanos y Sakura —digo en su oído, él me abraza fuertemente.

—Gracias, Mimi —susurra.

—Además, yo también te quiero.

De un momento a otro estamos besándonos.

* * *

La reunión de este domingo en la casa de mis padres está llena de risas y pláticas, Aiko(3) Ichijouji —la hija de los amigos de Yamato y Takeru, Ken y Miyako—, persigue a Sakura en el jardín y mi sobrina procura que la niña de dos años no se lastime; en diferentes partes están nuestros conocidos. Taichi abraza a una gran embarazada Sora; Natsuko —la madre de mi novio— platica con mi madre sobre arreglos florales; Ken, mi padre, el de Yamato y Susumu dan sus opiniones sobre un partido de fútbol; los padres de Daisuke conversan alegremente con Takeru y Hikari; Jun y Miyako hablan de los nuevos diseños de Sora con la novia de Koushiro, que juega ajedrez con el amigo de Jun, Joe Kido. Todos se ven felices en lo que están haciendo.

Por supuesto, Yamato está a mi lado mientras leo una revista, él está concentrado en acariciar mi mano izquierda.

—¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando? —pregunta y volteo a verle.

—No creo que pueda leer pensamientos todavía —respondo con gracia.

—En el momento en que tendrás otro anillo que asegure que eres mía, futura señora Ishida —dice en mi oído.

Lo olvidaba, en mi mano izquierda hay un anillo de compromiso.

.

.

.

* * *

1\. Es el significado de Sakura.

2\. Sopa japonesa tradicional hecha a base de soya fermentada, que se come en el desayuno.

3\. Niña del amor.

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
